


Protection

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [32]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: She knew Daniel was safe and on the mend, getting frequent reports from Rose, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to see it with her own eyes.





	Protection

Peggy commandeered the wheelchair with little effort. She was a spy, after all, and apparently being around Angie had uncovered her penchant for acting. The nurse had entered her room, and Peggy’s practiced act-sleeping did the trick: the nurse left without disturbing her, including injecting her with more of that blasted sedative.

While the acquisition of the wheelchair was easy, actually wheeling it was not. Peggy soon realized she was weaker than she thought, but that wasn’t going to stop her until she reached her destination: Room 8. Thankfully her room and her destination were at the end of the hall, far away from the nurses’ station. The only person she encountered was an orderly, a tall wisp of a man with a sharp nose and deep-set eyes. He simply nodded at her and went on his way.

Peggy sighed heavily when she arrived at Room 8. With her uncasted leg, she pushed open the door and, with far more effort than it should have taken, wheeled herself across the threshold. The wheelchair kept the door from closing but she stopped, wanting to rest for a few seconds but, more importantly, wanting to see him. No, she needed to see him.

She knew Daniel was safe and on the mend, getting frequent reports from Rose, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to see it with her own eyes. Pushing herself farther into the room, the door clanked against the wheelchair twice before she was far enough in the room for it to close behind her. 

Daniel turned his head at the noise, his eyes opening slowly. Recognition flooded his face.

“Peg?”

She smiled, rolling herself to the edge of his bed. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he whispered, his smile, though weak, bringing tears to her eyes.

“How are you?”

“Been better. You?”

“Fine, other than this.” She nodded at the white plaster surrounding her leg from the knee down.

“Clean break?”

“Yes, but I still have to wear this bloody thing for six weeks.”

“Welcome to my world,” he said with a feeble chuckle that unfortunately started a coughing fit.

She took his hand, squeezing it while he fought to get his coughing under control. The bullet had nicked his lung, not enough to do significant damage but enough that it required surgery to repair it. Every cough must have felt like stab to his chest.

His hand tightly gripped hers until the coughs subsided. He let his hand relax but she refused to let go. He turned to her again, and through the stubble and pale skin and hooded eyes she could see her Daniel shining through. What passed between them was a silent affirmation that they were both alive, as well as a deep-seated concern for each other’s safety.

“Do we have guards?” he asked.

She nodded. “Thanks to Agent Roberts, we have five: three posing as orderlies, two as candy stripers. I saw Ayers on my way in here.”

Even with five agents and Rose at the helm, she didn’t think it was enough. Death had been close. Too close. And given the ferocity of the attack, the assailants weren’t done trying to make their deaths a reality.

Her face must have betrayed her thoughts, as he gave her hand a squeeze.

“I’m okay,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“It’s a boss’s job to worry.”

“And what about a wife’s job?”

She smiled and slowly rose from the wheelchair. Steadying herself against the bed with one hand, she used the other to push the chair back. She pulled back the sheet, unable to keep a gasp from escaping her lips at the blood-stained gauze taped to his chest. Pushing down the thought of how close she had come to losing him, she hopped a few steps, then sat on the edge of the mattress.

His mouth twitched into a smile when he realized what she had in mind. “Is that a good idea?”

“Probably not,” she responded, slipping her casted leg under the covers first, then settling herself next to him. 

The bed was barely wide enough for one prone person, but that didn’t stop her from rolling on her side and laying her head next to his shoulder. His hand wrapped around hers and he placed a weak kiss on her forehead.

“We’ll get caught,” he said without conviction.

“I don’t care.” She huffed out a laugh. “We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

“The best pair.”

She sighed, her excursion and the climb into the bed taking all the energy she had. However, she had just enough energy in reserves for three more words:

“Love you, Daniel.”


End file.
